Insensitive Jerk
by scarlet700
Summary: "You insensitive jerk! How could you say that?" "Cause it's the truth!" "Ugh. I don't know why i married you!" Sakura snapped. When everything seems to be going wrong can things be made right?


_**Author's Note: This is some things that happened between the time lines of the stories **__**Inside of a Demon **__**and **__**Miracle to be Loved.**__** I thought it would be interesting to show how some things that are mentioned in the story happens.**_

_**!I don't own Naruto!**_

_In Between_

Sakura woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside her window. The heat of the sun warmed her tiny frame as she stretched in the arms of her beloved. The silver-haired jonin moaned and said, "Sakura it's too early to wake up."

"Nonsense, it's already 11am and I am late!" Sakura said as she sat up looking at her alarm clock, which she had snoozed seven times this morning. Lady Tsunade was going to have a hissy fit and a half. Sakura gulped as she threw the blanket off her body. Kakashi sighed heavily and said, "We only just came back from honeymoon. Can't we just take the day slowly?"

"You always take the day slowly. Sorry, darling, but you will have to do that all alone." The pink-haired medical ninja said as she slipped on some underwear. She turned to see Kakashi pouting and felt her insides melt. They had only been married for four weeks and one would think that seeing something that many times you would get used to it, but seeing Kakashi's face without his mask on still made her knees go weak. She would never get used to seeing that gorgeous face. She sighed in defeat and climbed onto the bed like a tiger searching for her prey. Kakashi smiled at her playful gesture and sat up straight as his 'kitten' sat on his lap and kissed him passionately. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to his bare chest.

Sakura moaned against his lips and traced his lower lip with the tip of her tongue. Gladly the copy ninja accommodated her and opened his mouth for her, meeting her silky tongue with his own. The medical ninja hated when he was like this because it meant that he would get his way and she would be another hour or two late, but she just couldn't say no to him. She entangled her fingers in his soft hair and wrapped her legs around his torso making their bodies touch and smiled as she heard the low growl he emitted at their contact.

Just as the silver-haired jonin was about to undo Sakura's bra strap a rapid tapping sounded on their front door. They both stopped with what they were doing and stared at each other with worry-filled expressions. If that was the badly tempered blond Hokage, they both would be skinned alive. Skipping work for a quickie was definitely in the bad side of things. Sakura would be lucky not to get fired.

As quickly as possible she put on her hot-pink gown and rushed over to the door. The rapid tapping never stopped and it was really starting to annoy the pink-haired kunoichi. Ripping the door open she screamed, "What?"

"Hospital needs your help." Sai said smiling with that unusual fake smile.

"Sai, why did you knock like that?" Sakura said folding her arms.

"Shizune said to get your attention as quickly as possible." Sai said and waved goodbye like a sweet kid. Sakura tried to stay mad, but his childish attitude and innocence was making it very difficult. Who could stay mad at a person who was just doing their job anyway? The young ninja slammed the door shut and ran into the room where Kakashi had just put his pants on and said, "I told you so."

"I am allowed to be wrong, you know." he said pulling his vest over his head. Sakura let out a small giggle and grabbed her uniform from the closet. Dressing at super speed, she finished in two minutes and kissed her silver-haired husband on the cheek, before poof-ing into the hospital. Shizune was waiting for her and upon her arrival said, "I need you to do an autopsy."

"Sure." Sakura said taking the file. She headed for the third floor without looking at the file and walked into the autopsy room like it was just another day. Her cheerful tune she had been humming came to an end when she saw who was lying on her autopsy table. Her throat was choked up and her chest became tight. The world seemed to stop and she felt like bursting into tears. It was her dear sensei who was lying on the table: Lady Tsunade. Sakura sniffed and balled her hands into fists. Stiffly she walked over to the pale body of her dear Hokage and picked up the tools that were necessary for this procedure.

_-The training field_

Kakashi tied one of his trainees to the wooden post and took a step back giving them his best furious face. The children cringed under his gaze and he said, "That was pathetic!"

"Sensei we…" the two young ladies began

"Did you ever wonder why you were put on a three-man squad? Did you even…" the silver-haired jonin started, but was interrupted by a choked out, "Kakashi!"

The famous copy ninja turned and had his heart crushed in an instant. He dropped the tough-guy act as he saw the face of his troubled beloved. Her eyes were puffy from the crying she had been doing and her face was wet from the tears that still rolled down her cheeks. She looked like a mess. Quickening his pace he walked over to the frail-looking angel and wrapped her in his arms feeling her tiny frame shiver against his. She wasn't just crying, she was truly sobbing. Kakashi shh-ed her and lifted her chin gently and asked, "What happened?"

"She's g…gone (sob) th… they asked m…me(sob) t…to do th… the a…autopsy." She managed to choke out before breaking into almost violent sobs. Kakashi pulled her closer and hugged her tighter as if she was in need of protection. He understood what she meant. He had been informed the night before of Lady Tsunade's death and was ordered not to speak a word of it to anyone. How could Shizune let Sakura find out this way? It was cruel and unusual punishment even by his standards. The silver-haired jonin rubbed her back up and down while guiding her to the posts. Upon their arrival he turned to his students and said, "We'll continue this tomorrow." He cut the young brunette loose and sat down pulling Sakura down onto his lap. He wouldn't let her go through this alone. What were husbands for anyway? He rocked from side to side, comforting her like a little child.

After an hour the pink-haired kunoichi spoke up, "Why? Why did Shizune let her drink that much?"

"Lady Tsunade died of alcohol poisoning?"

"Yes, but Shizune should have known that my Mistress was getting too old for that much of an intake! Why didn't she stop her?"

"Maybe Shizune wasn't there, my cherry-blossom." Kakashi said trying to be comforting, but it had the opposite effect. Sakura stood up breaking from his grasp and yelled, "Then she wasn't doing her job!"

"Sakura, it's not Shizune's job to baby sit Lady Tsunade."

"No, but a loyal subject would watch out for her leader!" She screamed, letting her anger get the best of her.

"Maybe it was her time to go!" Kakashi said gently as he stood up with his arms open. Sakura gave him a look of disbelief screamed from the frustration. She took two steps forward and slapped her beloved with her chakra enhanced palms before saying, "You insensitive jerk! How could you say that?"

"Cause it's the truth!"

"Ugh! I don't know why I married you." She said and ran toward the village. Kakashi stood up from the ground, feeling slightly disorientated. He never did like it when she got into those moods, but what hurt the most wasn't the slap itself, but was the fact that she would actually slap him! He didn't deserve that, but he knew that once she calmed down she would think about what she had done. For now he was going to go sit in self-misery in the bar.

_-The bar_

The lonely copy ninja sat down at one of the bar stools and ordered shooters to keep coming. He was planning on forgetting this day ever happened. It had shocked him when he found out that the Hokage had died because of something so minor, but he was used to people dying around him – it was the natural way of life, but obviously it would be harder on Sakura. Lady Tsunade had been her teacher and friend. Kakashi didn't have any sort of friendship with her, their relationship had been strictly business. Kakashi sighed heavily. Maybe he had been too hard on Sakura. He should have been more comforting. Just then Kurenai sat down next to the silver-haired jonin and looking from the 10 empty shooter cups to Kakashi's sorrow-filled expression guessed, "Having a hard day?"

"You could say that." Kakashi said as he took another shot.

"Wanna talk about it?" she said as she sat down and took one of his shooters downing it like a professional alcoholic. The copy ninja smiled under his mask. Should he trust Kurenai? There were so many people around, what if one of them heard him? He didn't want the entire village to know that he was having problems in his marriage. They would all just say 'I told you marrying your ex-student was be a bad idea' and that was something he didn't want to hear right now. He knew that this red-eyed jonin would never think of doing that, but there were too many witnesses. He took another shooter and looking at her innocent face decided, "Walk with me."

"Okay." She said and stood up walking out the bar. Kakashi left some money by the empty cups and followed his fellow jonin. Putting his hands in his pockets he walked down the empty streets of Konoha. Everyone except for the jonin had gone to sleep by now. He had decided to torture those three genin really late and it was going to cost him a mouth full of words from all their parents, but it was worth it. The wind blew past the two teammates reminding them what time it was. Kakashi thought the cold was perfect for how he was feeling inside, but he didn't want Kurenai to get the flu. If it had been Guy or Genma who had walked in he would have denied everything, but since it was a woman and most women are empathetic, he didn't mind sharing his troubles with her, as long as she didn't freak out. He breathed a sigh of frustration and started, "Sakura and I had our first hectic fight today."

"I see… the first fight is always the hardest." She said absent-mindedly.

"Mm." Kakashi said not really knowing what to say.

"What was the fight about?"

"Sakura had to do the autopsy on Lady Tsunade and I was insensitive." Kakashi said bowing his head. He truly regretted what he did and now there was nothing he could do to take it back. He was so scared that Sakura would blow a gasket and really end the marriage. He didn't want to loose her and apparently Kurenai could sense his insecurities, "Don't worry nothing's going to happen."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah! Just go talk to her and I'm sure everything will be alright." She said comfortingly as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Kurenai."

"Anytime. I have to get going, it's pretty late." Kurenai said as she walked back in the opposite direction toward her house. Kakashi sighed and decided that it was about time he headed home too. He was eager to hold his cherry-blossom in his arms, but knew that she might just be extremely pissed at him the whole night. He performed some hand-signs and poof-ed into their house with a cloud of smoke. Fortunately Sakura wasn't home yet and so he could sneak off to bed and fall asleep. The copy ninja took off his jonin vest and shirt, quickly changed into his tracksuit pants, without a shirt on and climbed on the bed, but was interrupted by the door opening. He quickly changed his position and put his arm behind his head, looking as if he was just relaxing. The pink-haired kunoichi walked in with her head bowed only wearing her underwear. Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise and she said, "So you know how I shouted at you earlier on?"

"Yeah?" Kakashi said and swallowed hard.

"Well, I thought about it and maybe I was just over reacting." She said lifting her head to reveal her mischievous eyes and a naughty smirk. She winked and climbed on the bed, crawling slowly toward Kakashi. The silver-haired jonin felt all his worries and judgment get washed away as he sat up straight. Sakura climbed on his lap and seductively said, "I was unfair."

"Yes, you were." Kakashi said pecking her on the lips.

"I should be punished."

"Yes, you should." Kakashi said pulling her closer to him so that their bodies would touch.

"Then punish me." Sakura almost moaned as Kakashi loosened her bra strap. Kakashi leaned in and passionately kissed her. The copy ninja finally made a decision. Making-up was the best thing if Sakura was going to say sorry like this every time. She knew him inside and out. Sex always made things better!

_**Hey! Please review and tell me what you think! It was really fun writing this and I hope you had just as much fun reading it! Love ya**_

_**I noticed that some of you add to favs, but don't review. That's great I'm glad you like the story that much, but please if you add to favs you might as well leave a review as well! -Scarlet700**_


End file.
